User blog:Planterobloon/Rap Sins 1: Hoody vs Masky
This is a parody of CinemaSins for rap battles. This episode is the ERBC remake of Hoody vs Masky. Long intro is long. I am not gonna wait 30 seconds for a battle. '''1' Hoody ''Sadly, ERBC probably put more effort into Hoody's costume than the real Hoody did. This is actually good, so it's not a sin. Coming in this battle to attack, it's the hooded horror from hell! I hate to break it to you, but you look like this. So scary. 2'' '''Your face is so ugly, YOU NEED A MASK TO COVER IT UP!!! And you need a hood to hide yours. '''''3 As compared to your broken legs, so there is nowhere for you to run! Wait, how does that work? Sure, he ''can't ''run, but that doesn't mean that there is suddenly nowhere to run. 4'' '''To tell you the truth, you're the laughingstock of the crew! Just a personal opinion, but if you want laughingstocks, go to 1:26. At least Masky is taken seriously by the MH author, while Kastoway actually contributed to the fanfiction. '''''5 Masky I murdered my friend so killing you won't be tough, Who did he kill? 6''''' Ticci Toby ''In his close-up shots, his hood is over his forehead, but it's not in his far shots. Why? '''7 You're about to get ter-rekt. Hoody is nothing but a poser. I have never heard anyone use "ter-rekt", ever. Does it mean "terrified and wrecked"? 8'' '''Feed you to the ticks, make you both forever suffer. I keep hearing references to Toby feeding his opponents to the ticks, but I haven't been able to find where this comes from. Is it just a horrible pun? If anyone can find it for me, I'll remove this. '''''9 The Observer INTERRUPTION reference. Seriously, the ERBP crew does this every time they have the Observer. I've seen three battles with him, and all of them have the reference, with two of them having it be the Observer's first line. '''10' ''I'm not gonna comment on Buckner's weight, but his visible T-Shirt ruins the effect. '''11' '''I will never rest, with these disses you'll be corrupting.' What is he trying to say here? Is he saying that the others will be corrupting people with the Observer's disses? That's what it sounds like, but it makes no sense. '''12' '''Your defective little minds can't handle my lyrics so hectic!' On average, I hear someone say "hectic" maybe once a month at most. It is not a word I would use to rap against someone. '''13' HABIT ''HABIT isn't a proxy. '''14' '''Leave this battle, no Observer or masked kids will make it stop.' But if they all leave, the battle stops. (Although, considering their relationship, Slender might come in just to battle HABIT). '''15' Slender Man '''I've been feared by millions, I'm even known to kill a man.' Even known to kill a man? Yeah, so is everyone in the room. '''16' '''Tall, dark and handsome, you can call me Slender Man.' Anyone who's fighting you or watching this battle knows who you are. '''17' '''Beating Jeffy all the times as the pages I show,' Okay, what are you even trying to say here? That you beat Jeff the Killer 8 times? If so, just say that. No need for this confusing line. '''18' '''You ought to know I'm used to killing 12-year old girls like you.' Too soon. Also, she's alive. Probably wouldn't have written this line if you'd known ''that, now would you. 19'' Sin Tally For winners and losers, if there is a tie, the one with the most bad lines loses. Sins: 19 (14 lines) Length: 3:27 (207 seconds) Average Time between Sins: 10.89 Seconds (14.79 seconds only counting lines) ('9.83 seconds not counting the intro and its sin)' Winner: Masky (1 Sin) 2nd Place: HABIT (2 Sins) 3rd Place: Ticci Toby (3 Sins) 4th Place: The Observer (4 Sins) 5th Place: Slender Man (4 Sins) 5th Place: Hoody (4 Sins) Sentence: Being forced to read all the fanfictions with the rappers in them. My Opinion I actually like this battle quite a bit, and was surprised to find so many sins here. Masky and HABIT are my favorite verses, as shown by the fact that they only had one bad line each. Although I counted HABIT's inclusion as a sin, I loved his verse and his inclusion shouldn't be regretted. Category:Blog posts